In the technique discussed in JP 2009-201218 A, a first breather is provided in a motor casing, and a second breather is provided in an inverter casing different from the motor casing. It is noted that the breather causes the inside and the outside of the casing to communicate with each other to reduce a pressure difference therebetween.